


Candlelight

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Timeskip, i'm a clown, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Lorenz finds Claude sleeping in the library in the dead of the night.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished the Golden Deer route yesterday night and I'm crying. I love my golden children so much. Then went to the library and wrote this in like, a couple hours? I don't know. I was completely rabid. I hate that these specific two make me feel so much.

In the middle of the night, footsteps crossed the second floor of the monastery, on their way to the library. Holding a trembling candle, Lorenz yawned at the library doors before pushing them open..

He frowned. There was someone else there already, judging by the light coming from the inside. Lorenz went in, careful to not make a sound.

He didn't expect to recognize Claude's figure instantly. He had fallen asleep on his hand, surrounded by a myriad of books and his lamp was dangerously close to said books.

Lorenz sighed. Falling asleep like that… He already knew Claude had no sense of decorum, but…

Well, he worked hard, he could at least give him that. 

'Honestly…' He picked up Claude's lamp, and turned it off. In the process, he spotted a blanket on the floor. Had Claude come prepared to spend the night here? 

He gave Claude a frustrated look, even if he couldn't see it. Not only one, but several strands of hair were falling over his face, which looked infinitely better without that smug grin that seemed to be glued to him every waking second. Even in the days of the academy…

'A leader that can't even take care of himself… For the Goddess' sake,’ he whispered, picking up the blanket and placing it on Claude's shoulders more carefully than he initially intended.

Claude suddenly smiled. Lorenz's heart jumped in his chest before he could realize what was going on.

One of Claude's eyes opened. 'That was pretty nice of you.'

'You-' Lorenz groaned as he backed off.

'Good night to you as well.' Claude yawned. 'What's with the long face?’

Lorenz huffed. Bold of him to ask that when he tricked him again. ‘I just wish you weren’t out to annoy me at every chance you have.’

‘That wasn’t my intention at all! I was just taking a little nap and you woke me up.’

‘Your smile says otherwise.’

Instead of denying it, Claude gestured to the chair by his side. Lorenz looked at it, and then back at Claude. ‘Since you’re here, I assume you can’t sleep either. Help me out a little. We can even help keep the other awake.’

Lorenz could’ve said no, that he was there to read some text on the geography of Fodlán like he initially intended to, but, for once, Claude was asking for his help in a polite manner. So he sat on the chair, and they carefully rearranged the texts. 

Claude’s voice changed a little when he got serious, it was more pleasant to listen to, especially when he was whispering. 

‘...And, well. I think putting a battalion of fliers here would be useful.’

‘What about the possible ballistas? It’s a fortress, they’ll probably have many those if they’re worth anything.’

‘Mmmh… Ah, that was such a dumb thing to overlook. Maybe I’m too tired…’

‘An overworked leader is as good as useless.’ Lorenz frowned as he leaned back on his chair. ‘We still have plenty of time to plan out our strategy. So we must rest.’

‘Mmmh yeah… I guess so.’

The small pout on Claude’s face tugged at Lorenz’s heartstrings. Just a little. 

They started picking up the books, keeping their notes on the table for Claude to take to the war room later. The books were carefully put back in their place, and there was only a small pile of them for Lorenz to put away.

Suddenly, two arms surrounded him from behind, and warm lips touched the back of his neck. The books fell to the floor with a way too loud sound, and Lorenz stood frozen for way longer than he’d like.

‘Oops.’ That irritating voice again. ‘Sorry. I didn’t expect you to just drop them.’

‘Must- Dear Goddess, must you be like this.’ Lorenz tripped over his own words, his face red with embarrassment and the touch of Claude’s lips burning on his neck. ‘Do you have no shame?’

‘Sorry.’ Oh, but he wasn’t sorry at all. The only thing he could feel sorry about this would be damaging any of those books, and while it was indeed more important, what about ruining Lorenz’s whole composure? 

After revising them carefully, none of the books were harmed, which was relieving. But Lorenz’s hand still subconcsiously went to the back of his neck as he was placing the last one. And that didn’t escape Claude’s vigilant eyes.

‘If you want another one, just say so.’

Of course. Of course he had to open his stupid mouth. ‘I don’t know where you get that idea from.’

Claude reminded him of a cat as he walked closer to him, and even if Lorenz was taller, he felt intimidated by the way Claude’s eyes shone under the distant candlelight on the table. ‘Mm. I wonder how. But hey, blushing suits you. It’s so jarring that it’s charming, in a way.’

‘What are you-’

‘I like it, plenty.’

Lorenz looked away from him, pretending to pay extreme attention to the notes on the table. ‘I see your... lack of manners increases when you’re sleep deprived.’

‘Well, even I am shy about some stuff, you know.’ 

'Hard to believe.' Lorenz wasn’t even looking at him, but he knew, he just knew Claude was pouting again, and he couldn’t allow himself to look at him.

And then Claude’s hand touched his, and Lorenz intertwined his fingers with his, despite himself. He already knew this feeling. The way his fingers fit between Claude’s and viceversa was astonishing. And embarrassing. He hated it.

Well, that wasn’t really it. He hated that he liked it and that it reminded him of old romance tales.

‘So,’ Claude whispered. ‘Are you going to bend down a little, or make me stretch desperately?’

‘Mph. Earn it, if you want it that much.’

Claude’s happy smile sent a shiver down his spine. ‘Good.’

He stood on his tiptoes, and Lorenz would never admit he did bend down, just a little bit, to let their lips touch. Claude’s lips captured his, leading him into the kiss, as his free hand found its place behind Lorenz’s neck, pushing him down softly. 

Lorenz surrounded Claude’s waist with his arm, pulling him even closer. 

When the kiss broke, they stared breathlessly at each other.

‘Lorenz-’ Claude sighed, trying to get his breathing back.

‘W-What.’

‘I’ll go pick up those notes, and…’ Claude’s eyes and voice were tender and warm, like some rays of light had, somehow, stayed with him through the night. ‘Then, let’s go to sleep.’

‘...Sure.’ Again, the remains of Claude’s touch burned on his skin as he went to get the damn notes. As he caressed the same zone of his neck Claude’s fingers had touched, he noticed his quickened pulse. He wondered if Claude’s heart was in the same state.

‘Let’s go,’ Claude said, offering Lorenz a hand. After some hesitation, Lorenz held it, and they walked out of the library.

The walk to the bedrooms that had felt threatening before, was now a small and companionable stroll under the cloudy night sky. For once, Claude stayed silent, never letting go of Lorenz's hand.

But it was strange. Silence around Claude was strange, and a little scary.

'...Something on your mind?'

Claude blinked. '...Oh. Yes… Some things.'

'Is it about…'

'Yes. But it doesn't matter now.' Claude sighed, squeezing Lorenz's hand and looking up. 'I'm glad you didn't change much, Lorenz.'

'And what could you mean by that?' he asked, even if he could imagine the reason for those thoughts to be crossing Claude's head.

'What would I do without the guy that contraries me all the time?' He winked at Lorenz. 'Everyone needs someone like that in their lives.'

Lorenz huffed, but, much to Claude's surprise, didn't say anything, and they simply continued their way to the bedrooms.

Before Lorenz could enter his own, Claude spoke again. 

'Would you mind if I go in as well?'

Lorenz frowned. 'What's gotten into you?'

'Nothing, just…' 

Maybe it was the candlelight, but Claude's smile seemed sadder than usual. Lorenz was, much to his own despair, very knowledgeable of Claude's smiles. And this one hurt to see.

It was like watching a fine porcelain vase crack.

'Maybe I just feel the need for company tonight.'

Lorenz huffed. Why should he be the one pampering this guy? 'I will only keep the door unlocked for two minutes, so you better get changed quickly.'

'Thanks.' he winked again. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

It took more than a minute, but Claude showed up there when Lorenz was already getting in the bed. Without a word, he lay down by his side, and one of Claude's arms surrounded him like they had done before, his breath warm on Lorenz's neck.

It was unnerving, and yet…

'Good night.'

'You get out of here with the very first ray of sunlight.'

'Will do.'

'Good night.'

It felt nice enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Worst part is that I'm already writing another fe3H fic. This game has be by the neck.


End file.
